A World Where I'm Lost
by Lilya96
Summary: Shane gets drugged and can't remember anything but he has Reed. Reverse roles but Shane still catches Reed when he fells. Right now it's a screenplay but if I get enough feedback I'll turn it into a chaptered fic.


_A/N This is a screenplay I wrote during the summer and I don't know what to do with it... I also want a new ending so if you have ideas I'm open to almost anything... I know I use italics a lot but they symbolize actions or one of Robin's dreams or a new scene... Enjoy In a World Where I'm Lost _

_Enter on a street corner seeing a drunk man being arrested for public drunkenness_

Shane: I don't know what I did?

Officer: you are showing signs of public drunkenness.

Shane: but I don't know where or who I am?

Officer: well we will figure this out in the morning.

_Scene closes. The next morning you see the man behind bars just waking up. he has a cell mate_.

Cell mate: what'd you do?

Shane: I don't, I don't know?

Cell mate: I'm Jill who are you?

Shane: I don't know? Where am I?

Jill: New Orleans jail.

Shane: what? No! I didn't do anything?

Jill: wow what did you take? It got you good!

Shane: what? What is that even mean?

Jill: ok... Look they are bringing us food in an hour, you should really eat something.  
>And maybe go back to sleep?<p>

Shane: what's going to happen to us?

Jill: well if ya call someone and they come get ya then you go home and then wait till they tell ya what to do. If they don't come to get ya then you stay here until the cops do something with ya.

Shane: so we just wait?

Jill: yeah pretty much...

Shane: ...I think ill go back to sleep, my head is killing me.

Jill: that's a good idea

_Shane goes to sleep. Next you see him in a club dancing with a guy. He suddenly turns Shane around and kisses him forcefully. he pushes him away and runs out of the club._

_Looking around frightened, he runs down the street. All of a sudden he finds himself lost and confused and stumbling around. he feels weak and tired. Next thing he knows he's being arrested. The man then wakes up, startling Jill._

Jill: wow you ok?

Shane: yeah... I think so?

Jill: what happened?

Shane: I had a dream about what happened last night.

Jill: you want to talk about it?

Shane: It wasn't very clear but I was at a club dancing with some guy and he kissed me... So I ran out of the place and down the street. The next thing I know I'm being arrested? I don't know how I got to the club or anything else.

Jill: do you remember who you are?

Shane: no

You see an officer come up with two trays of food

Officer: ok guys, here _hands them trays of food_ and you _points to the Shane_ you get a phone call. Do you have someone you can call?

Shane: um not that I remember. Did I have a wallet or bag with me when you arrested me?

Officer: I don't know I can check. Hold on

_Officer exits and enters about five minutes later_

Officer: not that the officer on duty got from you.

Shane: in that case I don't remember anyone, I don't even remember who I am.

Officer: hey are you ok?

_Man then faints hitting his head on the bunk beds. The officer calls an EMS and they pick him up to bring him to the hospital._

_The next scene is Shane, still passed out, in a hospital bed with an IV and an officer standing at the foot of the bed._

Shane: where am I? As she wakes up

Officer: Ocshner Medical Hospital

Shane: how did I get here?

Officer: you passed out while I was talking to you about calling someone.

Shane: _try's to sit up but notices he is handcuffed to the bed_ oh okay? Um what happened?

Officer: the doctors say that you are a diabetic and your blood sugar was really low so you passed out.

Shane: what now?

Officer: when you get out of the hospital you will go back to jail. We are trying to find out who you are so we can contact your family.

Shane: where was I when you arrested me?

Officer: on the corner of French and Napoleon St.. Why?

Shane: I'm just trying to remember where I came from.

Officer: yeah the doctors found high amounts of a powerful date rape drug still in your system, so it might be a while before you remember anything about last night.

Shane: I just want to go home!

Officer: as soon as we find your family and get this sorted out, you will be able to.

Shane: when can I leave here?

Officer: I don't know I'll go talk to the doctor...

_Officer exits and returns a few seconds later_

Officer: they don't know, they say when your blood sugar is up. That could be hours or days.

Shane: fun...

Doctor approaches from behind officer

Doctor: oh look who's up. I'll have the nurses bring you something to eat.

Shane: but im not hungry?

Doctor: you need to eat something. What is your favorite food?

Shane: umm... Salad.

Doctor: that can be arranged.

_Doctor leaves and about three minutes later a nurse holding a tray with a salad on it arrives_.

Nurse: here you go sir

Shane: thanks

_Nurse exits after placing tray on a movable table and slides the table to the man._

Officer: so what do you remember about last night?

Shane: not a lot, but I remember about going to a club and dancing. And there was this guy. He...he tried to kiss me, so I ran out of the club. I started to feel sick, then I got arrested.

Officer: do you know what club?

Shane: no... I don't even know how I got there?

Officer: well eat up and we will see what we can do.

_Officer leaves to go call in the information. Shane eats and goes back to sleep..._

_Shane is seen in a nice restaurant with two females and a male sitting next to him_

_Shane: so, Alice, how's your new boss treating you? _

_Alice: pretty well I guess. I think he has the hots for me( said sarcastically)_

_Everyone laughs _

_Jennifer: well who wouldn't? (pulling alice closer to her side)_

_ Alice: you aren't worried?( sarcastically) _

_Jennifer: should I be? _

_Alice: not at all _

_Jennifer: ( pulls Alice into a kiss that is interrupted by Reed coughing) _

_Reed: we love you guys and all but not when we are eating..._

_They all laugh _

_Shane: Reed, honey, why don't you go pay the check at the counter? _

_Reed: ( sighs and stands) _

_Shane: so what are you two doing for your anniversary? Hey Alice maybe Jennifer has a little dinner planned?( grinning knowingly earning a slap on the arm from Jennifer)_

_Alice: I don't really know yet but even if I did, why would I tell you while she's sitting right next to me?_

_Jennifer: exactly! ( said in a matter-of-fact way) hey what about you and Reed? Your year anniversary is coming up..._

_Shane: I know I'm excited. I already got him a nice tux he can wear to dinner. I don't know where I'm taking him or anything like that, but it's going to be nice. _

_Alice: oh come on bro, you were always the planner... Where are your plans? You have about two weeks. Oh and when is that boy going to propose? _

_Shane: ( starting to blush) I don't know? I know he's the one though. _

_Jennifer: he looks like it too. _

_Shane: shh here he comes! _

_Reed: ladies and Shane I think it's time to head home for the night._

_Everyone gets up from the table and heads out laughing about things together and saying their goodbyes. Reed and the Shane head to their car. Reed opens the passenger door for her and walks around to the driver's side._

_Reed: did you have a nice night?_

_Shane: I did. Thank you so much. ( leans over and kisses him)_

_All of a sudden the Shane wakes up in the hospital, seeing a nurse checking his IV._

Nurse: I'm sorry did I wake you?

Shane: no it's fine

Nurse: it looks like you can go back to the jail. Your blood sugar is up.

Shane: thanks... Hey can you send the officer in here?

Nurse: I'll be glad to.

Nurse leaves and in walks an officer.

Officer: you needed me?

Shane: yeah I remember some stuff about me...I have a boyfriend named Reed and a sister named Alice. My sister has a girlfriend named Jennifer, but I don't have last names sorry. Will that help?

Officer: actually your boyfriend put out a missing persons report. Your name is Shane Anderson. Your boyfriend is coming to get you from the hospital soon.

Shane: what about the charges?

Officer: it's taken care of you don't have to worry about it.

Shane: thank you so much.

Officer: no problem

_As the officer walks out of the room, Reed walks in._

Reed: hey baby! How do you feel?

Shane: hey. Fine I guess? Did I know I was diabetic?

Reed: yeah? Why?

Shane: no reason. Um I'm sorry but who are you?

Reed: uh.. Babe, it's...it's me? You don't- wait I'll be right back.

Reed exits and finds a doctor and the officer.

-in the hall-

Reed: doctor, why doesn't he know who I am?

Doctor: he has amnesia and a high amount of a popular date rape drug in his system.

Reed: was he raped? _directed to the officer_ what happened?

Officer: we don't know? We picked him up two days ago in the middle of a neighborhood, dazed and confused.

Reed:_ to the doctor_ will he be ok? Like will he get his memory back?

Doctor: we still aren't sure but we think so. It would help if you brought him home and answered his questions. Make him comfortable.

Officer: when you get some time we have some questions to ask you about where he was and why he was there.

Reed: yeah sure, anything. I'll get his sister out here also.

Officer: thanks

_Reed reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone_.

-phone call-

Alice: hello.

Reed: Alice! You need to come down to the hospital. They found Shane.

Alice: oh my god! Is he ok?

Reed: yeah he's fine he just has no memory...

Alice: I'm on my way

-call ends-

_Reed walks back into Shane's room, where he is already dressed and ready to go_.

Reed: hey Shane? I'm your fiance ... Your sister's on her way here.

Shane: I dreamed about you... God your cuter in real life!

Reed: I'm going to ignore that and have you sit back in bed.

_kisses him on the head sits beside him Alice comes rushing in with Jennifer not far behind_.

Alice: oh Shane! Baby are you ok?

Shane: you must be my sister...

Alice: _said to Reed_ you're right she has no memory. _back to Shane_ yes honey I'm your sister. And this is Jennifer my girlfriend.

Shane: hello...

_Officer enters and asks to speak to everyone. Reed stands and kisses him head again_

_Shane smiles and Jennifer, Alice, and Reed exit._

-in the hall-

Officer: where was he saturday night?

Alice steps forward.

Alice: he was with me and Jennifer at the Sports Bar. We were celebrating his engagement...

Officer: what happened?

Alice: we were sitting down at a table talking and having a couple drinks. he went to get refills. he was gone for a while but we didn't think anything of it. Later we went to dance and we left our drinks on the table. We went back to sit and talk. he finished her drink and went to dance again. That was the last time we saw him.

Officer: ok _speaking to Reed_ where were you?

Reed: I was with my friends at a basketball game.

Officer: _back to Alice_ can you describe him to a sketch artist?

Alice: _looking at Jennifer who no_ds ye- yeah... I think so.

Officer: I'll set that up. Thank you for your time.

Reed: _starting back to Shane's room_ thank you

Reed: _back in Shane's room_ you ready to go?

Shane: yeah let's go.

_Everyone heads out of the hospital and to their separate cars_.

Alice: I'll meet you guys at yours in like twenty?

Reed: yeah sounds great. See you there.

-in Reed's car-

Shane: ok so, you are my fiance?

Reed: yes for about five days now.

Shane: ok then. Where exactly is home? Do we live together?

Reed: _chuckles_ yes we live together and home is on Maple Ave.

Shane: um ok... So, do we have any pets?

Reed: not yet

Shane: when can we get one?

Reed: _laughing_ there's the Shane I love... When do you want one?

Shane: I don't know? What about tomorrow?

Reed: you got it babe

Shane: _does a little cheer in his seat_

_Pulling up to their house_

Reed: here we are. _getting out of the car and running to open Shane's door_

Shane: _giggling_ thank you.

_They get out of the car and walk to the front door. Reed managing to trip twice but Shane still caught him. Reed pulls out his key and opens it._

Reed: what would you like for dinner?

Shane: what was my favorite food?

Reed: you liked the chicken fried rice from 5 Happiness.

Shane: then that's what I want.

Reed: _pulling out his phone he dials the number, pressing the phone to his ear_. you got it babe.

Shane:_ smiles and walks to the couch. Sits down and pulls his legs under him_

_Reed enters the room a few minutes later. Hearing the knock on the door., he goes to answer it. In walks Alice and Jennifer_.

Alice: hey Bro. How do you feel?

Shane: ok I guess under the circumstances?

Alice: you had us worried sick!

Shane: I'm sorry. Did you take my ring?

Alice: yeah I gave it to Reed when I told him.

_They both look at Reed, who reaches into his pocket. He pulls the ring out and gets down on one knee_.

Reed: you don't remember the first time I did this, so I'll do it again.

Alice & Jennifer: _shriek and sit on the chair across from Reed and Shane; Alice in Jennifer's lap_

Reed: a year and a half ago. I saw you sitting in a coffee shop alone. The instant I saw you I thought to myself "I have to know this boy". So I went in the shop, bought a coffee and sat down in the next booth. I don't know if you noticed or not but I could have sworn I saw you smile... You finished your coffee and left as I watched. Two weeks later, it was raining and I was on my to work when I saw you trying to catch a cab. Haha I have to say you looked kind of cute soaking wet and all frustrated. I walked up to you and gave you that umbrella _turning around and pointing out the umbrella_. You smiled that smile that I love so much and that gave me the courage to ask you on a date. You gave me your number and I hailed you a cab. Thanking me you left. My god did you make me work for that first date! Haha... I realized that it only made me love you more. And everyday after our first date, if it's possible, I love you even more. So Shane Anderson.. Would you make me the happiest guy in the world and become Mr. Shane van Kamp?

Shane: _smiling like a five year on Christmas day_ yes! yes! haha! Yes!

Reed: _smiling sliding the ring on Shane's finger. Stands and hugs him._

Alice & Jennifer: _cheering in the background_

Reed and Shane: _turn around embarrassed and giggling_

Reed: thanks guys

_Out of nowhere Jennifer pulls a bottle of champagne out and some glasses, pouringeach of them. Handing them out_.

Alice: ok guys this time no partying at clubs..._said sarcastically_

Everyone: yeah you've got that right.

Alice gets a text from Jennifer saying that she has work at home and that they need to go.

Alice: hey I'm sorry but we better get going... We have some work at home to get done.

Reed and Shane: ok love you guys. _Reed gets up to show them out just when the delivery boy shows up. He walks back in with the food and set it on the table_.

Reed: I'll be right back. _walks into the kitchen and walks out with plates and chopsticks tripping on the way back _here you go _handing Shane a plate and a pair of chopsticks_.

Shane: thanks...

_They start to eat when Shane says..._

Shane: what did i call you?

Reed: love, honey, really anything.

Shane: were you my first?

Reed: first what?

Shane: boyfriend?

Reed: no.

Shane: oh ok...

Reed: anything else?

Shane: not right now.

-meanwhile with Alice and Jennifer-

Alice: god I feel so stupid that we let her go by himself? I mean he could have been raped or killed...

Jennifer: it's ok babe. _gently kissing her_ he's safe and thank goodness we got his ring from him. he would have lost it.

Alice: I was so worried and now he doesn't remember anything. I hope the cops can catch this guy.

Jennifer: don't worry babe. They will... _says in between kisses_

Alice: _starts to pull away from Jennifer_ what are we going to have for dinner?

Jennifer: what do you want, love?

Alice: ummmmmm...what about pizza?

Jennifer: again? How about pasta and your yummy meat sauce?

Alice: I think I have some of that in the freezer.

Jennifer: sounds great... Race you to the kitchen! _standing and running to the kitchen with Alice not far behind_

Alice: _losing, she puts on a fake pout face_ awh no fair!

Jennifer:_walks over to Alice and puts her hands on alice's hips, kissing the pout off of her face_ what do I get for winning?

Alice: how about I punch you for cheating _said sarcastically_

Jennifer: _pretending to be hurt_ cheating? I did no such thing.

_Taking the food out of the freezer and placing it in the microwave, Alice and Jennifer arestill playfully arguing about who won._

-back with Reed and Shane- both exiting the bathroom in pjs

Shane: what side do I sleep on?

Reed: normally the right side but you can sleep on whatever side you'd like to. _he says smiling and kissing him on the forehead_

Shane: right side it is _walking around the bed to the right side. Crawling in to the neatly made bed_.

Reed: _crawling in on the left side. Scooting closer to Shane_ goodnight sweetheart.

Shane: goodnight... Reed?

Reed: yes dear?

Shane: were you serious when you said we could get a pet?

Reed: yeah of course.

Shane: yay!

Reed: get some sleep. We can do whatever you want to do tomorrow.

Shane: ok goodnight.

Reed: night.

_They drift off to sleep_.

-the next morning-

_Shane wakes up with her head on Reed's chest. Reed is already up_.

Reed: good morning beautiful

Shane: morning...

_Both start to get up. Shane goes into the bathroom to take a shower and Reed goes tothe kitchen to make breakfast._

-in the kitchen-

_Shane walks in dressed for the day. Reed has the table set for the two of them and goes around the table to pull the chair out for Shane. he sits and he goes back into the kitchen to get the two plates of pancakes and strawberries. He sets one in front of Shane and the other across from him where he is going to sit. They begin to eat in silence, since neither know what to say. About two or three bites in Shane has a question_.

Shane: so what are we doing today?

Reed: whatever you want

Shane: well when can we go get our pet?

Reed: we will go after breakfast, but what kind of pet do you want?

Shane: how about a kitten?

Reed: sounds great!

Shane: yay!

Reed: you were always this happy. I'm glad that didn t change.

_They finish breakfast in silence. After breakfast, Reed goes to change and they go to then head to the ASPCA_.

-at the ASPCA-

Shane: oh my god, look at this one! She's so cute! _pointing at the sixth kitten_

Reed: yeah they all are, but you're the cutest... So which one do you want?

Shane: umm? Oh goodness, I don't know? What about this one? _Pointing to the kitten across the kitten he just pointed out_.

Reed: I like this one... _Playing with the first kitten that they saw_

Shane: I like him too! Let's get that one!

Reed: ok sweetie.

_They finish the paperwork and go back to their home to play with it_.

Shane: I'm glad we got this one! She's cute!

Reed: what are we naming her?

Shane: I think we should name her Pandora!

Reed: sounds great babe._ he says with a huge smile on his face with the look of true love in his eyes_

Shane: what now?

Reed: whatever you want to do.

Shane: do we have to work?

Reed: you're a dancer and I'm a fashion stylist, and you have off until you feel like you can go back. I have to design another dress which shouldn't take long and I can do it later. So I guess you could say no.

Shane: when is the article due?

Reed: tomorrow?

Shane: why don't you go write it and I'll make dinner and pick a movie to watch.

Reed: ok babe it won't take my long. Oh and check your blood sugar. _he says over his shoulder_

Shane: _walks into the kitchen and sighs. He takes out a pot and begins to fill it withwater to make pasta. While the pot is being filled he gets out his gluclmeter and lancet._

_He shuts the water off and puts the pot on the stove before turning it on and covering the pot. He starts to get the rest of the ingredients to make Alfredo sauce and begins to work. When the sauce is cooking and the pasta is boiling he sits down to check his blood sugar. Staring at the lancet he starts to panic. Just then Reed walks in looking relieved until he sees Shane._

Reed: sweety are you ok?

Shane: no I can't stick myself with this thing._ Holding the lancet up for him to see_.

Reed: oh love do you need help?

Shane: yes please.

Reed: ok babe. _Walking to him picking up the lancet. _Look away babe.

Shane: _does as he is is told. _

Reed:_ pricks his finger as he flinches. _It's ok babe_. Finishing the test he kisses his finger, then his forehead softly and next pulls him in for a sweet kiss. Shane begins to deepen it but realizes he has to finish dinner. _All done and you're good_._

Shane: thank you!

Reed: no problem babe. What's for dinner?

Shane: Alfredo pasta. _he says proud of himself_

Reed: yum!

Shane: yep. I didn't get to pick a movie though...

Reed: it's ok babe. I'll go pick something.

Shane: ok ill meet you in the living room.

Reed: sounds great.

_Shane grabs two plates and puts pasta on both before heading into the living room. he hands Reed a plate who is already sitting waiting to start the movie and sits next to him._

Shane: what are we watching?

Reed: your favorite movie.

Shane: which is...

Reed: Chicago.

Shane: right I knew that...

Reed: Haha it's ok babe. You'll get your memory back.

Shane: I hope so.

_They finish dinner and the movie and do the dishes together. They head into the bathroom to get ready for bed. They both slip into bed and go to sleep._

-Shane's dream-

_Shane is seen with a man at a coffee shop. The man is rather large and looks angry._

_Shane: Micah what the hell is your problem! We settled this already! You aren't even supposed to be here!_

_Micah: Shane just listen to me! (grabs his arm as he pulls away)_

_Shane: get off of me!_

_Micah: just please listen to me. After you can leave and I will never bother you again._

_Shane: yeah right that's what you said after we went to court!_

_Micah: I actually mean it this time._

_Shane: you know what no I'm not going to listen to you. It's been three years and I've meet someone else who makes me happy and who won't hurt me like you! Now I suggest you leave before I call the cops because you are violating the restraining order._

_Micah leaves steaming with anger. You see Shane pull out her phone and fool with it for a little, but then..._

Reed: babe! Babe your sister wants to talk to you.

Shane: what time is it?

Reed: 8:30. Here take the phone and talk to your crazy sister. _you hear yelling over the phone_

Shane:_ takes the phone_. Hello?

Um. Ok... I'll meet you there. Bye... Love you too. _Hangs up and puts the phone in his lap looking around the room_.

Reed: everything ok?

Shane: I think so? Um who's Micah?

Reed: Micah? He's, uh, he's your ex-boyfriend. You had to get a restraining order against him because he started to stalk you... Why?

Shane: I had a dream about him and I meeting at a coffee shop. He wanted to talk with me about something.

Reed: ok well he hasn't bothered you in a couple months so you have nothing to worry about.

Shane: no but I... I think I saw him at the bar the night I got... You know.

Reed: really? He isn't supposed to be within two hundred feet of you.

Shane: why did I have to get a restraining order again?

Reed: well during the relationship he beat you and then when you left him he started to stalk you.

Shane: oh ok. I have to go get ready. I'm meeting Alice at noon at the coffee shop around the conner.

Reed: would you like breakfast?

Shane: that would be great thanks.

Reed: no problem. _Kisses his forehead. Shane goes into the bathroom_.

-in the kitchen-

_Reed has his phone in one hand and a card in the other and is dialing the number on it._

Reed: yes hello, sheriff. This is Reed van Kamp.

Sheriff: ah yes Mr. van Kamp. How may I help you?

Reed: Shane remembered that she saw her ex-boyfriend, Micah, at the club Saturday night.

Sheriff: ok thanks we will look into it.

Reed: thanks Sheriff.

Sheriff: no problem. We will keep you posted.

Reed: thanks.

_Reed hangs up and starts making eggs. He feeds the cat. Soon Shane enters thekitchen_.

Shane: it smells really good in here.

Reed: good it's almost done and I managed not to burn or kill anything... _after he says that he falls into Shane who catches him effortlessly._

_He shuts the stove off and puts two eggs on Shane's plate which he hands to him and two on his. Then he sits down. They begin to eat_.

Reed: so what's going on with your sister?

Shane: I'm not quite sure she said something about our dad?

Reed: oh god this can't be good.

Shane: what? What's wrong with our dad?

Reed: he's been pretty sick lately. Why would she tell you about this in public?

Shane: oh... Oh no what if he died? I don't even remember my dad! Oh god what am I going to do?

Reed: _goes over to him and hugs him._ It's going to be ok. We will work on it. Do you want me to come with you?

_Shane nods. They finish eating and head to the coffee shop. When they get there Alice has two coffee cups in front of her along with one in her hand. She doesn't look too happy._

Alice: hey. How are you doing?

Shane: well I don't really know for sure and why are there two coffee cups in front of you?

Alice: i knew you would bring handsome over her so I got him coffee too.

Reed: ah thanks picks the coffee up and takes a long drink out of it.

Shane: _sits at the table soon followed by Reed._ So what do you need to talk to me about?

Alice: ok I don't know if you remember about dad's illness-

Reed: which he doesn't and why are you doing this in public?

Alice: you will see... Anyway, he has made a full recovery and is asking about you since he heard about... The incident...

Shane: um that's great, but I don't remember him?

Alice: thats ok he knows you won't remember him.

Reed: Alice can I talk to you in private really quickly?

Alice: sure? Um...follow me. _She leads him out of the coffee shop leaving Shane at the table._

Alice: yes honey-bunches?

Reed: god what is with you and the stupid nicknames?

Alice: I like them! Now what do you want so we aren't leaving her in there?

Reed: he had a dream last night about Micah.

Alice: what? What happened?

Reed: he said that he confronted him here a while ago and that he thinks he saw him at the club. I already called the sheriff and told him, they are going to question him.

Alice: why didn't I see him? God I'm so stupid! That bastard poisoned my brother! Oh I'm goi-

Reed: shhh. Shh. It's ok the police will handle it. It's going to be ok. Now calm down so we can go and bring Shane to your dad's.

Alice: _takes a deep breath and calms herself. They walk back in the coffee shop and leave to go to their father's house_.

-at David's house-

David: hey Alice, Shane, and Reed! _He says with a huge smile on his face_.

Alice: hey daddy! _Runs and hugs him. She kisses him on the cheek and goes back to stand with Reed and Shane._

David: _speaking to Shane_. Hey buddy!

Shane: hi dad. _Goes in for an awkward hug_.

David: come on in. Lunch is ready if you are interested.

_Everyone moves into the dining room and sits down to eat. He made Mac and cheese._

Alice: says while eating. Yummy! This is really good dad! I want the recipe!

David: ok I'll get it before you leave. _To Shane_. So how have you been?

Shane: well I guess good. I've been having weird dreams about before I lost my memory.

David: have you been eating and sleeping enough?

Shane: yeah Reed has been taking really good of me.

Alice: we got to see the proposal again!

David: what?

Reed: since he didn't remember anything I proposed again.

David: that was nice of you.

_They continue to talk._

-interrogation of Micah-

Sheriff: where were you Saturday night?

Micah: what? Why?

Sheriff: there was an incident involving Shane Anderson.

Micah: my ex?

Sheriff: yes your ex. Now where were you Saturday night?

Micah: I was at a club downtown with a couple of friends. Uh The Sports Bar, I think?

Sheriff: do you remember having a restraining order filled against you?

Micah: yeah that bitch filed for one cause he thought I was stalking him?

Sheriff: well she was at that club Saturday night and was drugged.

Micah: what? And you think I did it don't you?

Sheriff: yes we do. You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law...

-back at David's house-

_David is walking everyone to the door._

Alice: bye daddy! Hugging him and kissing his check again.

David: bye baby. _Hugging Alice and then Shane. He turns around to Reed and shakes his hand. He quietly says thank you in his ear and watches them leave_

Reed: _nods and leads Shane and Aliceout to the car opening the passenger door for Shane and the back door for Alice. Then walked around to get in the driver's side._

_The car is silent but then Reed's phone rings._

Reed: hello?

Sheriff: hey Mr. van Kamp, we have Micah in custody.

Reed: you going to need anything else?

Sheriff: are you pressing charges?

Reed: he- yes sir.

Sheriff: well then we need to speak and get statements from you and Shane. Along with Alice and Jennifer.

Reed: ok can I call you later. I'm busy right now.

Sheriff: no problem sir, just stop by the station as soon as possible.

Reed: thank you. He hangs up.

Shane: who was it?

Reed: oh just my boss.

Shane: oh ok. _Alice doesn't buy it. They arrive at Shane and Reed's house. Getting out Alice pulls Reed to the side._

Alice: who was that really?

Reed: like I said it was my boss.

Alice: yeah right! Who was it!

Reed: fine it was the Sheriff.

Alice: why would you lie to him!

Reed: he's just starting to remember everything and I'm sure this is very overwhelming and I don't want to add to this.

Alice: lying to him won't help either! Come on Reed you can't lie to him.

Reed: ok I'll go tell him the truth.

Alice: thank you but first what did he say?

Reed: they arrested Micah and they need statements from all of us to press charges.

Alice: ok when?

Reed: as soon as possible.

Alice: ok now go tell him!

_They walk into the house where Shane is already sitting on the couch taking a nap._

-Shane's dream-

_Shane is dancing at a club with Alice and Jennifer. He goes to get a drink but is stopped by Micah. He wants to talk about getting back together. He then slaps him and shows him his ring._

_Shane: I'm getting married you jerk! Leave me alone! _

_Micah: you know what screw you!_

_Shane: I'm sure you'd like too! _

_Micah stomps off furious about the exchange. Shane orders the drinks and goes to sit in the booth that they acquired. Alice and Jennifer come up asking him what took so long._

_He simply replies that there was a line._

_They sit for a little bit before Alice's favorite song comes on so they all go sit. When they come back and finish their drinks, Shane starts to feel sick so he goes to the bathroom._

_Not thinking about it he goes to dance with a random guy. He then kisses him so he runs out of the club. Shane wakes up._

Reed: are you ok babe?

Shane: yeah... Yeah I know what happened at the club.

Reed: what?

Shane: I had a dream and I am almost one hundred percent my ex did it. What's his name?

Reed: Micah.

Shane: yeah him.

Reed: _looks at Alice who nods and then he turns back to Shane_. Hey babe? I lied to you about the phone call.

Shane: what? Who was it then.

Reed: it was the sheriff telling me that they arrested Micah yesterday. He needs statements from everyone to put him in jail.

Shane: well ok I can do that.

Reed: when do you want to go?

Shane: can we get it over with?

Reed: sure babe. I'll go call right now.

_Reed walks out of the room. And Alice approaches him worried_.

Alice: are you going to be ok?

Shane: yeah I think so. It isn't that bad right?

Alice: I wish I could give you a truthful answer, but I don't know.

Shane: I can do this. Reed will be with me right?

Alice: I'm sure he will be.

Shane: ok.

_Reed walks back into the room and grabs the keys._

Reed: ok you ready to go?

Shane & Alice: yeah

_They arrive at the police station. Reed walks in holding Shane's hand. The sheriff walks over and asks them to follow him. He leads them into his office_.

Sheriff: ok, Shane, can you tell me what happened Saturday night?

Shane: I was at a club and I went to get drinks. I was approached by my ex- boyfriend and I made him mad. He got pretty mad but I just didn't care so I brought the drinks back. We sat down and drank a little then we went to dance again. When we got back, I drank the rest of my drink then went to dance again. I started to feel sick so I went to the bathroom. I again blue it off but I shouldn't have. I was dancing with this guy and he kissed me so I ran out of the club.

Sheriff: do you know who the guy that kissed you is?

Shane: no

Sheriff: that's ok. What were you doing during this Alice?

Alice: well I was dancing with Jennifer. And then when we were tired and wanted to go home we went to look for Shane and we couldn't find him. We called Reed wondering if he got a cab and went home but he hadn't so we waited at the club until the club closed hoping that he would be sitting somewhere or something but he wasn't. We went to Reed's house and told him. We waited twenty-four hours and filed a missing persons report. And now here we are.

Sheriff: ok and where is Jennifer now?

Alice: she should be here any minute.

Sheriff: ok how about you, Reed?

Reed: well on Saturday I was with a couple of friends at a basketball game. When I got home Alice called me asking if Shane had come home. I told her no and we hung up. Then later Alice and Jennifer were at my door. Alice was crying and saying that they lost Shane. I didn't understand so she explained. Like she said we waited twenty-four hours and filed a missing persons report.

Sheriff: did you see Micah, Alice?

Alice: no.

_Jennifer walks in and sits down next to Alice_.

Jennifer: hello.

Sheriff: did you see Micah at the club Saturday night?

Jennifer: what? Oh no I didn't. Why? Was he there?

Sheriff: yes ma'am he was.

Jennifer: did he do this?

Sheriff: we are pretty sure. We have witnesses that say they saw him at your table after you left.

Reed: what now?

Sheriff: well he is going to jail and then there will be a trail. We will see what happens after that. As of now we are through here so you are welcome to leave.

_Everyone says their goodbyes and they head to Reed and Shane's house_.

Reed: you guys hungry?

All at once.

Alice: I'm fine.

Jennifer: starving.

Shane: a little.

Reed: ok then I'll just go make sandwiches.

_Reed leaves to go into the kitchen and feed the cat. Pandora jumps into Shane's lap and lays down_.

Shane: hey Pandora! _Petting the cat in his lap_. Hey honey did you feed Pandora? _he yells into the kitchen_.

Reed: I just put food down.

Shane: are you hungry Pandora? Daddy put food down for you.

_At that the cat jumps off of Shane's lap and runs into the kitchen_.

Alice: that's a smart cat you got there.

Shane: yeah she is really smart.

Alice: that's really cool. You should teach her to fetch the paper and stuff.

Shane: haha that would be cool. She loves Reed though. She sleeps practically on top of him at night.

Alice: well who doesn't love Reed?

Shane: good point.

Alice: what's wrong Jen? Your extremely quiet today.

Jennifer: oh nothing I'm just super tired.

Alice: oh well when we leave here we can go home and take a bubble bath and go to sleep.

Jennifer: sounds great.

_Reed walks back in, tripping but not falling, with three sandwiches. And hands then out. Everyone eats their sandwiches. Alice and Jennifer leave._

Reed: want to watch a movie?

Shane: that sounds great, but I'll probably fall asleep. I'm tired.

Reed: that's ok what do you want to watch?

Shane: looks at the movies um... Alice in Wonderland.

Reed: good choice.

_Reed puts the movie and sits back down. Shane curls up next to him. After exchanging a few lazy kisses Shane soon falls asleep_.

-the next day-

_Shane wakes up in an empty bed with the smell of bacon in the air. He walks into the kitchen to see Reed bent over the stove. He kind of laughs._  
><em>Reed looks up.<em>

Reed: hey it's harder than it looks.

Shane: whatever you say. What time is it?

Reed: about noon.

Shane: I slept for a while and guess what!

Reed: _starts to smile_. What?

Shane: I got all of my memory back.

Reed: that's great babe!_ Runs trips but is caught and captures him into a hug and kiss._

Shane: babe... Your bacon is burning.

Reed: crap! _Runs back to the stove to try to save his bacon._

Shane: _laughing and walking over to help him_. It's ok love.

Reed: no it's not I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.

Shane: why?

Reed: because I love you and want you to be happy.

Shane: I'm very happy because I have you. _he turns the burner off and kisses him._ How about you let me cook breakfast.

Reed: will you please?

Shane: haha yes love I will.

Reed: thank god!

Shane: someone's being dramatic today.

Reed: sorry. I'm going to go take a shower.

Shane: don't drown please! H_e yells after him_.

_He finishes breakfast and sets the table. Just as he finishes Cole walks out of the bathroom, dressed for the day_.

Reed: _looks at the bacon, eggs, pancakes, and apple juice and starts to pile it on his plate._

_Shane laughs at him_.

Reed: what I'm hungry and I've missed your breakfasts.

Shane: ok ok I'm just making fun of you. H_e says as he puts two pancakes on him plate and some syrup._

_They eat and then Reed does the dishes while Shane takes a shower._

_When Shane comes out of the bathroom he tells Reed he wants to go back to work._  
><em>He decides to go back the next day so they go to the park to hang out and have a picnic.<em>

-at the park-

Reed- so what exactly do you remember?

Shane- I remember everything except exactly what happened that night. That's all hazy.

Reed- should we tell your sister?

Shane- probably.

Reed- that can wait until we get home... _Pulling Shane into a heated kiss that is returned just as passionate. They kiss for a little while and then break apart. After packing up what they brought, they head home. _

Reed- I'll get the phone. _He disappears and quickly comes back, phone in hand. Dials Alice's number and hands the phone to Shane._

Robin- hey sis!

Alice- Shane! What's up?

Shane- guess what, guess what!

Alice- you are adopting a child?

Shane- not yet no. Keep guessing!

Alice- I don't know bro... Wait you called me sis! You got your memory back?

Shane- yep!

Alice- oh my god I'm coming over and bringing wine and we can celebrate!

Shane- ok see you soon.

_Shane hangs up and tells Reed that he is coming over._  
><em>Not so long after the door bell rings and there are Alice and Jennifer. Shane let's them in and they follow him to the living room.<em>  
><em>They laugh and have a good time. The picture fades out.<em>  
><em>The next scene is five months later at Reed and Shane's wedding. It flashes to the jail where you see Micah sitting down at a table eating.<em>

_The end._


End file.
